Lightning protection for structures and equipment together with that for persons working or living near those structures and equipment has been an important objective since the early days of electrical experiences and practices. Originating at that time were various principles and devices, some of which retained their general usefulness through this day and age. The typical representatives of this kind are the lightning arrester and the lightning rod. Because of their age, it may be unrealistic to even search for related matter which would have a bearing on the subject case or its state of the art. The same appears to hold true for derivatives of the lightning rod concept, obviating justifiably so, the applicant's crossreference survey. The major and probably only feature of the lightning rod operation was and still is its offering the lightning stroke a comparatively smooth and short path to its grounded base, thereby lessening the probability of a direct lightning stroke, generally regardless of the polarities of the charges in the clouds or in the ground involved. Thusly, a lightning rod is a therapeutic type of device which becomes active during and after the fact, respectively. It should, however, be borne in mind that very large currents of some lightning stroke will create deleterious effects on the lightning rod system, its accessories and, perhaps, cause also damage to adjacent property and injuries to persons.